02176
}} is the 2,178th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 11 March, 1997. Plot Part 1 Mandy is determined to stand up to the burger thugs and sets up her Munchbox for the day. Butch and Marlon are going with her. Zak wants to join in as well, but is offended when Butch tries to tactfully tell him that he is too old. He has to stay and help Lisa move more of Barry's belongings over instead. Zoe has been at Hotten Police Station all night. She hasn't been allowed to see Frank. He is going to be questioned for another 36 hours. His solicitor advises Zoe to go home. Frank is in his cell when he is visited by DI Cooke. She tells him that they are checking over Kim's car. He denies murdering Kim again. The Cairns are freezing in the chalet. Charlie goes back to bed and Becky plans to go and complain at Home Farm. The Dingles set off for their showdown with the burger thugs. They refuse to listen to Zak's advice. Biff and Linda take the opportunity to get a few moments alone together at the Vets surgery. They don't get the chance at Holdgate Farm. Linda asks Biff to do the family shopping. Zoe tells Linda that Paddy is arriving later and that the two of them will have to cope as she will be preoccupied with Frank and Home Farm. Linda cannot believe that Frank killed Kim. Biff isn't sure. Betty is loving the gossip and condemns Frank. Kelly tells Vic and Viv that she wants to be out of the Post Office and near Tom as soon as possible. Becky is complaining to Chris about the state of the chalet. He is not being very helpful. Zoe arrives and is even less friendly. She puts Seth on the case, much to his and Becky's disgust. Biff is doing the shopping in the Post Office. Vic is insensitive by teasing him about being unemployed and living with his mother in law. Eric pops in to check whether Vic is still on for cards. Biff wants to play, but does not have any stake money. Vic surprisingly lends him £30. Zoe explains everything to Sophie and asks her to stay. Mr Whiting is talking to Frank. He tells him that the police may try and get a confession out of him today. Butch and Marlon are ready with baseball bats in the layby. There is no sign of the thugs yet. Biff and Terry ask Eric to keep quiet about the poker game. Biff feels guilty though when he has to lie to Linda. The thugs arrive and attack Mandy. Part 2 Mandy is on the floor having a burger bun stuffed in her mouth. Butch and Marlon mount their attack and they drive off, not before they have smashed their car up a bit. Robert and Andy moan because they do not get enough money for sweets. Sarah ignores them and goes off to see to Victoria. Andy takes matters into his own hands and steals a fiver from Sarah's purse. Robert disapproves and urges him to put it back. Viv tries to find out more about Becky and her mystery husband, but Becky keeps tightlipped. She is placing an ad in the shop window for a suitable site for her kiln. Robert and Andy fight as Robert tries to get the money back. He tells Andy that he will get sent back if Jack and Sarah find him stealing. This makes Andy stop and he gives the fiver back to Robert who is just putting it back in Sarah's purse when she comes downstairs. Sarah is furious with Robert, but then Andy owns up. Robert can't believe it when Andy claims that he was only taking it because he gets bullied for money at school. Zak is upset to hear that the Dingles sorted out the thugs by themselves. He offers Becky prime Dingle land for her kiln. Kathy finds Eric's after hours card school in the wine bar (Eric, Biff, Terry, Vic, Seth and Steve). Biff asks her to stay to bring him luck. They are playing 7 Card Stud. Frank is still being questioned by DI Cooke. He loses his cool in the end. Biff has lost his stake money and Seth tries to make him leave now. Biff refuses to listen though. He sees this as his only chance to make any money. Frank still insists that Kim was alive the last time he saw her. DI Cooke wants to know why he never reported Kim as missing. She knows about the million pound deal as well. The interview is interrupted by a policeman bringing DI Cooke some news. Biff thinks that he has won in the card game, but then Vic beats him. He takes the opportunity to ask Kathy out tomorrow night. Biff is mad with himself for not quitting earlier. He has lost nearly £50, half of which is Jan's housekeeping money and he also owes Vic. Mr Whiting tells Frank that the police only have 5 more minutes to question Frank. He thinks that he is about to be released, but DI Cooke then comes in and formally charges him with the murder of Kim Tate. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes